Colorful
by Sexyvampire13
Summary: Mira is holding a contest for the couples of Fairy Tail! The Prize? A full week in Crocus castle, no one to bother you or your specific other! Cobra is determined to win this contest of color! (discontinued)


**Day 4 of CoLu Week; Colour! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Colorful

Chapter 1

"Alright everyone! I need all the couples to gather around please!" Mira called out, causing everyone to look at her in suspicion before slowly moving closer to her. A murmur rising from the couples of Fairy Tail as they eased into a large circle around her, as she looked around to make sure everyone was there.

"Good! I have a gift for one of the couples of Fairy Tail. However, there is a catch. The way to choose what couple gets the prize, is that they have to describe their partner as a color and explain why." She stated, and everyone around her stared at her for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Y..You're not serious Mira!" Erza stammered, the only one who hadn't laughed but instead turned as red as her hair.

"Seriously She-Demon. I doubt there is any prize worth doing something so embarrassing." Gajeel muttered, wrapping an arm around Levy who wasn't ever really paying attention, since her nose was in a book.

"Oh really, Gajeel." Mira cooed, and everyone watched as he tensed and Levy lifted her head.

"Well then, what's the prize?" She asked, and everyone went quiet as Mira pulled out an envelope and opened it to show two tickets.

"Tickets?" Lucy asked, stepping closer to see what the tickets were for, but stopped when Cobra gave a huff. Turning back, she blinked as she saw a determined look in his eye as he focused on Mira.

"Not just any tickets Lucy. They are a full weeks pass to stay at the Crocus Palace. Seven days and seven nights, not to mention, you have plenty of spots to just go and sight see." She stated, suddenly getting all the couples attention.

"Wait. So, all we have to do is explain our girlfriends-or boyfriends-as a color? There has to be something more." Gray stated, wrapping an arm around Sorano as she gave a hum and whispered something to her sister, who stood at Natsu's side.

"Oh there is. Not only do you have to explain you partner as a color, but you have to make it romantic as possible. Whoever is able to make me go crazy by the romantics of it, get the tickets. So basically, each couple gets two chances since both get to speak." She explained, and everyone glanced around at one another before giving a shrug.

"Sounds simple enough." A few muttered, while the rest gave a nod and focused on Mira. Who clapped and tucked the tickets away before focusing on the group again.

"Excellent. Then, you guys go and think about how you're going to explain each other as a color. Gather back around after everyone else has left the guild, or at least those who leave anyway." Mira stated, watching as everyone started back to their tables, and nearly squealed when she saw the contemplative look on everyone's faces. She just couldn't wait until she heard how this played out with all of her cute couples!

Cobra stared at Lucy, trying his best to figure out what color she was. However, there was just one problem. She matched every damn color, so it was damn hard to figure out which one to pick. She was bright and cheery like yellow, calm and collected like blue, sweet and innocent like pink, but also wild and feisty like red.

Those were the colors that he had narrowed down for her, and while he had sappy reasons for each color, it just didn't do her any justice. They explained only parts of her personality, but not her in general! Hell, he wasn't even sure if a color existed that could explain who she truly was.

Sure, he could probably say white, for purity, kindness, and sweet...But she just wasn't white. She was a multitude of colors that would put a damn rainbow to shame. How the hell was he suppose to explain her in a color, and make it sound romantic enough that they got the tickets?

"Cobra? Are you okay?" Lucy suddenly asked, causing him to blink and stare at her for a moment before giving a grunt. Watching as she smiled before shaking her head and leaned toward him.

"You really seem to be focusing on something. Wanna tell what it is?" She asked, causing him to smirk and lean toward her.

"Just trying to pick a color for you." He muttered, watching as she blinked and tilted her head slightly.

"Is it that hard to pick one? I already have yours." She stated, causing him to smile before giving a shrug.

"I could explain you in almost any color, but at the same time it's just to...bland. While they suit you, they don't explain you." He muttered, watching as she blinked before raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure how I should take that." She stated, causing him to huff and quickly lean in close enough to brush his lips against hers.

"Take it as a compliment. Merely because one color is not good enough for you. At least, none that I can think of yet." He muttered, pulling back and smirking at her dazed expression before she blinked and smiled up at him.

"Fine. Compliment it is. However, you better think of a color before Mira gathers us all around again. If we don't get those tickets, your butt is sleeping on the couch for a few nights." She laughed out, causing him to widen his eye before glaring at her slightly.

"You wouldn't do that. Surely." He stated, watching as she raised an eyebrow at the challenge before walking off. Allowing a little sway into her hips that had him staring before pouting as he realized that she was serious. Damnit, now he really had his work cut out for him.

* * *

Lucy could only giggle as she watched Cobra overthink this whole competition that Mira had thrown together at the spur of the moment. Honestly, that woman was going to be the end of most of her favorite couples if she didn't watch it. However, she agreed that it could be kinda romantic to see how some of the others labeled their specific others as a color. Then explain how they thought of it.

She already knew the color for Cobra, it was so obvious, and knew that many of the others would agree. Not to mention, she could easily win those tickets, hell, she was a writer! She could make anything sound romantic should she put her mind to it.

Still, they did have some competition. A lot of the other girls had very romantic mind sets, meaning that there was a chance that anyone of the could win the trip to Crocus. Lucy honestly didn't mind if they won or not, but she had to admit that the idea of a full week being alone with Cobra was amazing. Sure, they had time here and there at the guild, but they had never had any full alone time.

One of them was usually on a mission, or they were distracted because of the rowdiness of the guild, and then when they were in her apartment usually they were interrupted from someone on her team barging in. It would be nice to finally have some alone time between them. Still, even if it was win or lose, in the end she would still have Cobra. Even if they didn't get their alone time, it would still be alright, because they had already settled the point that nothing was coming in between them.

"We're getting those tickets." A sudden voice sounded in her ear, before strong, tan arms wrapped around her and Cobra nuzzled into her neck. She giggled as he nibbled her skin lightly before turning in his hold and staring up at him.

"Oh! What makes you so sure?" She asked, watching as he smirked and nudged his nose against hers.

"Because, Bright Eyes, I've found the perfect color to describe you as. No one will be able to top it." He stated, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"Really, you seem pretty sure." She stated, smiling as he huffed.

"Damn straight. We're getting that week away from this place." He muttered, causing her to frown slightly and look at him. Blinking when he looked down at her and rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm not meaning anything about it. It's just I'm tired of everyone barging in on us. We still don't know that much about one another, not to mention...I want everyone to finally know that you are truly mine." He growled, leaning lower and nipping lightly at her shoulder. Causing a shudder to skitter down her back, and she bit her bottom lip as she pressed her face into his chest. Effectively hiding her heated face in the cloth, and behind the trench coat that he seemed to adore.

All the other slayers had been able to mark their mates. Natsu had marked Yukino. Laxus had marked Flare. Gajeel had marked Levy. Even Sting and Rogue had marked one another. The only ones who hadn't were Wendy, who was still too young by her 'brothers' standards, and Cobra. Who said that, unlike the others, he wanted to do it in a way that showed he truly meant it.

Giving a sigh as she finally controlled her blush, she glanced back up at him. Feeling her heart melt as she saw the tender look on his face, and the caring gaze he had on her. Giving a smile, she tiptoed slightly and brushed their lips together.

"Alright then, lets win this."

* * *

 **There you have it! Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter some time after CoLu week!**


End file.
